1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy stairway slide apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting to an associated stairway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various toy apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art in a building block fashion to construct various toy components. Such is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,394 to Chen wherein a toy building block set is arranged to form a configuration utilizing a flotation member to permit the organization to float within a body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,684 to Chen sets forth a further example of a building block organization, wherein a plurality of connecting elements and sockets are provided to interconnect various components together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,369 to Lyman sets forth toy building blocks utilizing pivotal interconnections to construct an animal-like simulation.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved toy stairway slide apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.